


Insecure

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Communication, Fear, Friendship, Romance, social pressure
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: "Il avait beau se répéter ces mots, cela ne le rendait pas plus joyeux pour autant. Qui essayait-il de convaincre ?"
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Wreck-It Ralph_ appartient à Disney©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 5 août 2014

Félix avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait un job de rêve comme héros de son jeu d'arcade « Fix-it Felix », où il était aimé de tous. Il avait de nombreux amis : Vanellope, Pac-Man, les Nicelanders, Mario, et même son éternel partenaire de travail le « méchant » Ralph ! Et surtout, il avait une femme merveilleuse, que tous pourraient lui envier : la charmante Tamora Calhoun, sergent dans « Hero's Duty ». Une vie de rêve, en somme.

Et pourtant, Félix n'était pas toujours si heureux.

Parce qu'au moment-même où il avait accédé au bonheur, il avait aussi découvert une infinité de soucis et de tristesses.

Dans son jeu – si l'on ne comptait pas Ralph bien sûr – il était le plus grand des personnages. Mais en dehors de celui-ci, il était tellement petit... Il mesurait peut-être 1m10, 1m20 au maximum ! C'était ridicule... Cela représentait quoi ? Un tiers, peut-être à peine la moitié de la taille de sa femme ! Non pas que cela ait l'air de gêner Tamora, qui s'en accommodait très bien et ne lui faisait jamais de remarque sur leur différence de taille... Mais il fallait l'avouer : vu de l'extérieur, leur couple devait vraiment paraître ridicule...

Et il y avait toujours une tierce personne pour le remarquer... Ce n'était que des moqueries qui se voulaient gentilles, mais qui finissaient pas devenir lourdes. Des remarques, toujours les mêmes : « C'est quand même un couple atypique ! » ou « On a l'impression qu'elle accompagne son enfant en sortie ! ». Félix ignorait si cela était volontairement blessant ou si ces personnes ne se rendaient pas compte de l'impact que pouvaient avoir leurs paroles.

Félix avait appris à ne pas s'en offusquer et même à les ignorer, calmant plutôt Ralph qui avait tendance à s'énerver lorsqu'il entendait quelqu'un insulter ainsi son meilleur ami, ou Vanellope qui, elle non plus, ne supportait pas ce traitement. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave... Ce n'était que des remarques en l'air, rien comparé à ce qu'avaient dû endurer ses deux amis... Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une maladie...

Il avait beau se répéter ces mots, cela ne le calmait pour autant. Qui essayait-il de convaincre ? Ralph, Vanellope, ou lui-même ?


	2. Chapter 2

Un soir, Tamora rentra dans leur maison commune, seulement pour trouver toutes les lumières éteintes. C'était quelque chose de surprenant, puisqu'elle savait de Ralph, qu'elle avait croisé en venant, que Félix était bien rentré. Elle l'appela un moment, mais n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un silence troublant. Fronçant les sourcils, le sergent commença à chercher dans les pièces de la maison où son mari pourrait bien être, en continuant de l'appeler sans avoir de réponse.

Elle finit par le trouver assis par terre dans leur chambre, enfoncé dans une obscurité seulement troublée par la lumière du couloir, les bras refermés sur ses genoux.

\- Alors, soldat, on ne répond plus aux appels ?

Il ne dit rien, et jeta à peine un regard emprunt de tristesse à son épouse avant de recommencer à fixer l'obscurité sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit. Il se passait quelque chose, et la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi. Elle détestait cela.

\- Oh Félix, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne répondit rien et Tamora s'assit à côté de lui en le prenant dans les bras. Il se laissa faire, mais ne lui rendit pas tout de suite son étreinte. C'était plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait pensé tout d'abord. Le sergent n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son époux dans un tel état. À vrai dire, c'était même la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi déprimé, et elle ignorait complètement comment elle pouvait l'aider.

\- S'il-te-plait Félix... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

Encore une fois, il resta muet, mais lui rendit son étreinte avec une douce force, comme s'il cherchait à la rassurer. Puis il se dégagea délicatement et plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme, en souriant.

\- Ce n'est rien Tammy, je t'assure.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se doucher, mais cela ne rassura pas Calhoun. Au contraire. Elle n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi triste sur le visage de son époux depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Et en le prenant dans ses bras, alors qu'il dormait à ses côtés, Tamora ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour son réparateur préféré...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Wreck-it, j'ai besoin d'aide !  
\- Sergent, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
\- C'est à propos de Félix.  
\- Oh...

Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, les Nicelanders et lui-même avaient remarqué que Félix avait un comportement plutôt étrange. Il était plus taciturne et solitaire. Toujours aussi gentil, mais beaucoup moins joyeux, et il avait beaucoup moins d'entrain au travail... Ralph s'inquiétait pour lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Il proposa alors à Calhoun un siège qu'elle accepta avec soulagement.

\- Que se passe-t-il, sergent ?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Il... Il semble m'éviter en ce moment, éluder mes questions. Quelque chose le tracasse, et je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai pensé que, comme tu es son meilleur ami, il se serait peut-être confier à toi.

Ralph ne s'attendait pas à voir le sergent agir de la sorte, de manière aussi timide et si peu sûre d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela : elle semblait toujours maîtriser la situation, toujours être forte, toujours parfaite. Mais là, elle n'hésitait pas à lui montrer une part de faiblesse, ses inquiétudes envers son mari. C'était là une preuve qu'elle lui faisait confiance, qu'elle le considérait vraiment comme un ami, et il sentit alors une vague de fierté l'envahir.

\- Son meilleur ami, je ne sais pas, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider, sergent !

Elle lui sourit avec un peu de tristesse avant de le remercier et de repartir vers son jeu. Il la regarda faire, puis, lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il osa enfin se demander comment il allait s'y prendre pour l'aider...


	4. Chapter 4

Après avoir subi une longue journée de travail et avoir salué Vanellope rapidement avant qu'elle ne fasse sa course pour le lendemain (ils auraient l'occasion de discuter ensuite), Ralph se dirigea vers son bistrot préféré pour essayer de réfléchir à ce que lui avait demandé le sergent Calhoun. Bien que sa relation avec Félix se soit bien améliorée depuis son « escapade », Ralph ne pensait pas vraiment mériter le qualificatif de meilleur ami de Félix, ou être assez proche de lui pour l'amener à lui raconter ses problèmes... Comment faire alors ? Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à lui dire, et il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Calhoun...

Ne trouvant pas d'idée, il se mit à soupirer en entrant dans le bar, se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle après avoir salué Tapper. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de croiser Félix, accoudé au bar, sa casquette posée à côté de lui, sirotant une grenadine tristement, les yeux dans le vague ! Aussitôt, il vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- Hey.

Félix releva doucement la tête et sourit tristement. Son regard, semblait à la fois soulagé et malheureux, mais Ralph n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Son ami lui répondit d'une petite voix, avant de reprendre une gorgée de grenadine.

\- Hey.  
\- Comment ça va mon pote?  
\- Moi ? Bien, bien...

Le ton de la voix de Félix était peu convaincant. En vérité, il n'aurait pu convaincre personne, pas même Félix en personne. Et celui-ci devait le savoir, puisqu'il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.

\- Tu veux... Tu veux en parler ?

Il ne répondit rien, même si Ralph sentait qu'il avait envie de dire quelque chose. Il se retenait, comme s'il avait peur de parler.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, hein... Mais tu ne sembles pas bien aller ces derniers temps et... Les Nicelanders, la petiote, le sergent, moi-même... On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Je voudrais t'aider, mon pote... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas Ralph... C'est juste que... Je repensais à ce que disait un des soldats à propos de Tammy et moi et...  
\- Mais pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de ce qu'ils racontent ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important, non ?  
\- Et si ils avaient raison, hein ?

Félix s'était relevé d'un coup, frappant la table du poing et renversant un peu de grenadine au passage. Surpris, Ralph s'était un peu reculé, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part de Félix pour quelques remarques stupides.

Mais après réflexion, il dut avouer que cela devait être un peu normal que ces remarques l'atteignent autant : depuis plus de trente ans qu'ils étaient branchés dans l'arcade, il n'avait reçu que les compliments des Nicelanders et des héros des autres jeux pour son travail. Il avait toujours été admirable et admiré, toujours prêt à aider et à rendre service. Pas une seule fois on ne l'avait vraiment rabaissé. Et maintenant...

Cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui, et Ralph ne sut que répondre pour le consoler, se sentant alors inutile et gêné. Mais Félix ne sembla pas le remarquer, se rasseyant avant de reprendre la parole en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Je n'arrête pas de me demander si Tammy est vraiment satisfaite avec moi. Si elle ne se lasse pas de moi. Si tout ça ne la gêne pas... Je n'arrête pas d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si son ancien mari revenait d'un coup... Je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec lui ! Je ne ferais pas le poids !  
\- Mais c'est idiot, il ne pourra jamais revenir et...  
\- Je sais que c'est idiot ! Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! J'ai peur de la perdre, Ralph ! J'ai peur de ne pas être celui qu'il lui faut !

Ralph lui posa la main sur l'épaule, pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait, et de le calmer un peu. C'était la seule méthode qu'il avait trouvé : les mots ne semblaient pas l'aider. Félix le remercia avec un sourire triste avant de se passer à nouveau une main sur le visage et d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de grenadine, tandis que Ralph entamait lui aussi sa boisson. Il y eut un court silence entre les deux hommes, avant que Ralph ne dise :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus : que les gens pensent que tu n'es pas assez bien pour le sergent, ou que le sergent pense que tu n'es pas assez bien pour elle ?  
\- Que Tammy pense que je ne lui suffis pas bien sûr !  
\- Alors l'avis des autres, tu t'en fiches non ?  
\- Je... Enfin... Si... Je suppose...  
\- Ces remarques débiles sur ton couple viennent des autres, pas de Calhoun.  
\- Je sais ! Je sais, mais...  
\- Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas directement ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Si tu as aussi peur qu'elle ne t'aime plus, pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander directement ce qu'elle en pense ?  
\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Qu'est-ce que je fais si elle finit par me dire qu'elle ne m'aime plus ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais tu ne préfèrerais pas savoir une bonne fois pour toutes plutôt que de te morfondre tous les soirs en ignorant la réponse ?

Félix ne répondit rien et Ralph poussa un long soupir. Au moins, il aurait essayé. Finissant sa boisson d'un traite, il donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de Félix avant de partir : Vanellope l'attendait pour aller jouer chez Sonic. Et de toute façon, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus. Il ne pouvait pas révélé ce que lui avait confié Félix au sergent. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Demain, il devrait s'excuser et lui dire qu'il lui serait impossible de l'aider... Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, mais cette histoire était hors de son ressort, ou de celui de Vanellope. Seuls Félix et Tamora pouvaient le régler...


	5. Chapter 5

Tamora était rentrée après une longue journée de travail, fatiguée, et ne rêvant que d'une chose : s'écraser dans son lit en serrant son époux contre elle. Elle avait mal au dos, et soupira un grand coup en ouvrant la porte. Il y avait de la lumière cette fois-ci : son mari était assis dans le salon, sur le canapé, vêtu seulement de sa casquette, d'un maillot de corps et d'un short. Aussitôt, elle retrouva le sourire, retirant son armure pour ne garder que son débardeur et son pantalon, avant de venir s'installer à côté de son époux et de poser sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant de soulagement.

\- Bonsoir soldat, tu as réparé beaucoup de choses ?  
\- Oui, c'était une journée plutôt agitée... Et toi ?  
\- Oh, épuisant... On a dû faire plusieurs tours pour vérifier qu'aucun Cybug n'a échappé au rayon, parce que le dernier joueur a fait n'importe quoi... Je suis contente d'être rentrée !  
\- Je vois...

Félix resta un moment silencieux, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux courts de son épouse, puis de soupirer.

\- Tammy... Il faut que l'on parle...

Elle se releva d'un coup, sur ses gardes. « Il faut que l'on parle ». C'était la pire des phrases qui puissent être prononcées dans un couple. C'était souvent le signe d'une rupture proche... Mais en même temps, le fait qu'il décide enfin d'avoir cette conversation avec elle montrait qu'elle avait eu raison de demander de l'aide à Ralph (il faudrait qu'elle pense à le remercier pour cela d'ailleurs). Tamora plongea immédiatement son regard dans celui de son époux, provoquant immédiatement l'adorable rougissement de ce dernier.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Je... Je...

Il soupira à nouveau, hésitant à parler. Cependant, il prit une grande respiration avant de se forcer à lui parler, en n'osant pas la regarder en face :

\- Tammy, est-ce que tu es heureuse avec moi ?  
\- Félix... Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?  
\- S'il-te-plaît, réponds-moi sincèrement, c'est important...  
\- Oh, Félix ! Bien sûr que je suis heureuse avec toi !  
\- Mais est-ce que vraiment je te suffis ? Je ne suis pas très grand, ni très musclé, je ne ressemble en rien à ton ancien mari... Ne te lasses-tu pas de moi ?

Le sergent se mit à froncer les sourcils. Elle prit la casquette de Félix et la mit sur sa tête avant d'attraper le visage de ce dernier entre ses mains pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à être quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout pas mon ancien mari.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle emprisonna ses lèvres avec passion, avant de dévorer le visage cramoisi de son époux par ses baisers, en refermant ses jambes autour de celles de Félix. Elle passa une main sous le maillot de ce dernier en continuant de l'embrasser, caressant sa peau avant de retirer le vêtement gênant. Puis elle reprit son visage dans ses mains et se noya dans son regard si doux qui semblait la supplier de continuer.

\- Et je ne pourrais jamais, jamais me lasser de toi, soldat !

Félix se mit alors à sourire sincèrement et commença à aider sa femme à finir ce qu'elle venait de commencer.


End file.
